I'm Sorry Sequel Can You Hear My Heart Lee Donghae
by shfly9 - Kim
Summary: : sequel /"sejak perjodohkan konyol itu" / "benar oppa. Jangan sia siakan cinta yang ada di dekatmu, jangan bodoh hanya untuk mengejar cinta semu." / "hnn.. aku sudah bercerai dengannya" / Dalam hati ia berdoa, semoga yang tadi di lihatnya adalah ilusi. / 'pada akhirnya takdir tidak akan berpihak kepadaku' batinnya pilu.' / HaeHyuk slight Siwon, kibum (hanya numpang nama) Jessica


Title : I'm Sorry

.

Author : Yewook island

.

Cast : Lee Hyuk jae, Lee Donghae

.

pair : Haehyuk (Lee Donghae x Lee Hyukjae), jung jessica, Kristal jung, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum (numpang nama)

.

Rate : T

.

Genre : Romance , Angst , Hurt/Comfort

.

Warning : Yaoi, BL (Boys Love), Male x Male, Typo(s), Alur Ngebut, little EYD

.

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh dalam fic ini hanya milik mereka, keluarga dan couple, author hanya sekedarv pinjam nama mereka untuk mendukung jalan fic ini, but fic ini milik Author 100%

.

Summary : sequel /"sejak perjodohkan konyol itu" / "benar oppa. Jangan sia siakan cinta yang ada di dekatmu, jangan bodoh hanya untuk mengejar cinta semu." / "hnn.. aku sudah bercerai dengannya" / Dalam hati ia berdoa, semoga yang tadi di lihatnya adalah ilusi. / 'pada akhirnya takdir tidak akan berpihak kepadaku' batinnya pilu.' / HaeHyuk slight Siwon, kibum (hanya numpang nama) Jessica and Kristal.

.

A/N: Sebelumnya makasih yang mau baca fic saya, saya hanya author baru yang sudah lama berterbangan (?) di . maafkan saya jika ada typo(s), kealahan EYD karna saya males nge-edit. Dan tolong bash saya saja yaa jangan bash cast. Oke oke oke?

Dan soal fic saya yang gray paper, sungguh saya tahu bahwa bang kangta yang nyiptain lagu itu, tapi untuk mendukung fic saya jadiin appa saya yang membuat lagu itu. Mohon pengertian ya *ngengsot*

Yaudah deh silahkan nikmati fic saya

OoO

Senyuman itu masih sama, senyum manis yang membuatku merakan kesakitan. Tapi, entah kenapa setelah waktu yang tak singkat ini rasa kesakitan itu masih sama? seolah olah ada gejolak perasaan yang akan segera meledak di dalam tubuh. Apa aku salah makan? Keracuana kah?

Tidak, sepertinya tidak. Aku hanya minum susu strawberry yang aku pesan di kafe Jessica. Aku belum makan, yah aku belum makan sesendok pun. Tapi, kenapa dengan tubuhku ini?

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi Hyukkie" dia mendekat. Semakin mempersempit jarak anatara dia dan aku. Dia mengulurkan tangannya di depanku. Aku hanya memandang tangannya. Magsudnya apa?

'senang bertemu denganmu lagi Hyukkie' apakah itu sapaan untukku? Suaranya berbeda sekali.

"Senang juga bertemu denganmu lagi Lee Donghae" aku tersenyum kecil. bukannya aku gugup atau apa, hanya sebatas rasa dopan santun saja kepada orang yang sudah lama tak kau temui.

"kau tak banyak berubah Hyukkie.. yah kecuali kacamata itu" dia tersenyum. Mencoba mengajak aku bercanda. Yah itu bagus, untuk mencairkan suasana.

"yeeeah lain dengan kau yang banyak berubah. Lihat, seorang Lee Donghae bertambah tinggi. Berapa tinggimu eoh?" candaku. Sungguh tapi apa kataku yang menyinggung tentang tinggi namja di depanku emang benar. Dia bertambah tinggi.

"terima kasih.. tinggiku hanya 180cm. mungkin kau yang bertambah pendek" hanya katanmu? Dan apa kata katamu itu. Mengejek eoh, Mana ada orang yang bertambah pendek. Ada ada saja!.

"nostalgia sahabat eoh?" eoh, aku sepertinya kenal suara itu, suara husky yang dulu sempat menghiburku saat terpuruk. Aku melihat sosok cassanova bernama Choi Siwon berdiri di dekat Donghae. Apa mereka bersama?

'Siwon'

"kau lupa aku eoh?" wah tampang-nya semakin cassanova. Lebih sempurna dari 6 tahun yang terakhir aku melihatnya . Aku terkekeh geli. Mana mungkin aku lupa orang yang sempat khawatir dengan kadar berlebihan saat aku terisak?. Mana ada Choi Siwon.

0o0

Author pov

Sepertinya Lee Hyukjae harus menunda kepulangannya ke flat orang tua-nya. Sebentar saja, mengenang masa SMA. Bukan masa dimana dia terpuruk ataupun masa dimana dia di tolak dengan tidak elitnya . Masa masa menyenangkan saat bersama Siwon, Donghae dan Jessica di Sma Shinwa High School. funny moment bersama satu genk.

Apa kalian lupa bahwa mereka ber4 dulu sempat menggemparkan Shinwa High School dengan persahabatan mereka?

"Hey Siwon kau banyak beruba man" menepuk nepuk lengan bisep seorang Choi Siwon seperti tadi. Lihatlah lengannya bertamabah kuat dan besa. Semua yang ada di meja hanya tertawa melihat raut kesakitannya, sepertinya tepukkan Hyukjae di lengannya terlalu keras. Seru juga mengerjain sosok ii.

"hyaaa Babo ini sakit!" tawa hyukjae meledak. Sungguh demi apapun ekspresi siwon seperti Uke yang akan di 'itu'. Mengelus elus lengan siwon sebentar.

"kalau kau menjerit kau akan semakin sama dengan uke-uke woonie" kali ini Jessica yang buka suara, di pangkuannya masih ada Kristal yang sedang asik mengemut jempolnya. Dasar anak sosok bayi mungil yang cantik seperti ibunya, apakah Kristal hasil soft opy jassica jung ini?.

"hey, aku seme kau tau. Bahkan kibum sudahku hamil"

'ap-apa? Siwon gay?' Fikir hyukjae yang cengo. Menatap siwon dengan pandanga yang sulit di artikan.

"kau gay won-ah" Tanya Hyukjae penasaran. Siwon mengangguk lalu tersenyum. Hey sepertinya hanya Hyukjae yang belum tahu. Ini tidak adil!.

"berapa bulan?" Donghae buka suara, semua mata di meja memperhatikan Siwon menyelidik. Bahkan Kristal pun ikut- ikutan.

"dua bulan" siwon berbicara enteng sambil menyesap coffe-nya. Hyukjae hanya memperhatikannya dengan intens.

"sejak kapan?" yang paling penasaran disini membuka suara, sepertinya hyukjae terlalu penasaran pada Siwon.

'bukankah dulu dia straight? Bahkan yeoja-nya dulu cantik cantik semua' fikir hyukjae

"sejak perjodohkan konyol itu" respon siwon mulai jengah, sepertinya topic yang sedang di bahas ini terlalu sensitive untuknya. Siapapun orang yang jika sudah membahas perjodohan pasti akan jenggah. Pasti itu.

"hey kau sensitive sekali Choi" donghae terlihat menepuk nepuk pundak siwon. Menyingkirkan tangan donghae siwon meraih cola di depannya, menyesap secara perlahan. Sorot matanya memandang keluar jendela. Seperti banyak fikiran.

"aku tak mencintainya" gumaman siwon membuat semua yang ada di meja yang di tempatnya diam. Berfikir masing-masing. Menyelami lautan memori yang mereka miliki.

'kasihan namja itu, jangan sampai kejadianku ter-ulang pada namja itu' batin hyukjae menatap siwon yang melamun.

'kibummie ada di posisi yang sama dengannya' mata Jessica melirik kea rah hyukjae yang sepertinya sedang berfikir juga. 'tapi, aku juga turut memperoleh luka' batinnya miris.

'jangan jadi sepertiku won, menyesal di saat terakhir. Di saat kau benar tau apa isi hatimu' surai lembutnya bergoyang saat ia mendongak, melihat satu satunya namja manis yang ada di sana.

"hey.. kenapa kalian melamun? Sudahlah jangan di fikirkan" siwon kembali meneguk cola di tangannya. Menghela nafas sebentar.

"aku mencintai kakak sepupuku. tapi, kenapa aku di jodohkan dengan adik sepupuku yang notabennya adalah adik kandung orang yang aku cintai" helaan nafas frustasi terdengar. Di acak acaknya surai hitamnya.

"hey sudahlah, Terima saja. Toh kibummie juga menyukaimu won" koar donghae menasehati sahabatnya. Siwon menatap donghae sebentar sebelum meminum cola-nya sedikit agak cepat.

"benar oppa. Jangan sia siakan cinta yang ada di dekatmu, jangan bodoh hanya untuk mengejar cinta semu. Toh Heechul Eonnie hampir menikah." Siwon mendongak saat mendengar suara Jessica yang menyebut nama pujaannya.

'gadis ini, kenapa menjadi dewasa' 3 orang namja berfikiran sama.

"ka-kau tau dari mana?" Tanya siwon gugup, donghae dan eunhyuk yang merasa di inggung pun ikut mengadahkan muka menatap yeoja dewasa satu satunya di meja ini. Menyimak dengan jelas perdebatan ini.

"haha.. aku sepupumu siwon-ssi. Dan yah, aku juga ikut daftar sebagai sepupu Kim Heechul kan?" sedikit menyunggingkan senyum saat menjadi pusat perhatian namja namja tersebut.

"a-apa yang kalian lihat?" Tanya Jessica gugup. Yang membuat decakan dari bibir namja manis bernama hyukjae.

"kau,, apa yang tak kulihat darimu selama 6 tahun ini jess?" Tanya hyukjae menatap Jessica. Yang di tatap hanya menyeringai.

"eoh, aku? Aku belajar dari orang yang sanagt pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya" seringai terpati di bibir Jessica.

'apa hubungannya'

"euhmm.." yang merasa di sindir pun hanya pura pura meminum susu strawberry-nya acuh tak acuh. Donghae yang dari tadi diam hanya memperhatikan dan menyimak perdebatan 3 orang hanya memasang wajah cengo. Entahlah cengo karna kehamilan kibum hasil perbuatan siwon atau kenyataan siwon naksir seorang cinderella galak yang dulu pernah memarahinya atau Jessica dan hyukjae yang mengirim ejekan masing masing? Dengan isyarat. Lalu kenapa hyukjae salah tingkah?

'ada apa mereka?'

"sudahlah. Kita lanjutkan minum saja!" suara siwon memecahkan kecanggungan yang ada. Meminum bir-nya lagi.

Hening. Hyukjae sibuk memainkan handphone, Jessica yang sibuk bermain dengan Kristal, donghae yang sedang melamun. Siwon? Entalah kuda itu kemana.

"eh iya hyukkie, kemana kau setelah kejadian 'itu' ?" Tanya donghae ayang berusaha memecahkan keheningan. Hyukjae menghentikan permainan handphone-nya. Masih menunduk. Jessica yang melihat situasi hanya bisa berpamitan pergi dengan alasan jung kristal.

Siwon yang hendak duduk di bangkunya tadi pun terdiam karna tepukan Jessica. Menoleh kepada pelaku penepukan. Jessica hanya memberi isyarat –berikan-mereka-waktu-berdua-. Siwon pun hanya mengangguk dan duduk di kursi lain. Di depannya ada Jessica yang setia menggendong Kristal.

"kita di sini saja!" perintah siwon.

OoO

"a-apa magsudmu?" gugup. Terdengar jelas kegugupan di suara hyukjae. Donghae hanya tersenyum, senyum namun kaku.

"jawab saja" bukan jawaban yang memuaskan. Helaan nafas terengar dari mulut hyukjae.

"pindah sekolah." Jawabnya sekenanya. Alis donghae terangkat sebelah.

'singkat sekali' berdehem sedikit untuk mengilangkan rasa gugup.

"hanya itu?. Kau tidak bermagsud menghindarkan?" lanjutnya meng-introgasi hyukjae.

"yeeeah, appa-ku pindah tugas di seoul, dan aku di pindahkan ke sana" menegak sedikit susu strawberry-nya.

'alasan klise hyukjae' batin hyukjae meruntuki kebodohannya.

"aku juga melanjutkan di seoul. Setelah kejadian 'itu' aku pindah ke seoul" ingin mengajak orang yang di depannya lebih penasaran. Memancing keluarnya pertanyaan dari bibir ranum itu.

"baguslah, di seoul sekolahnya berkualitas daripada di sini. Yaa, walaupun di mokpo juga ada yang berkualitas" hyukjae meng angguk anggukan kepalanya.

'susah sekali' batin dongahe nelangsa.

'ayolah hyuk, aku ingin tau' rengek donghae di hati

Hening.

Mereka berdua sama sama diam. Mememikirkan ada topic yang akan di bicarakan lagi.

"miaan.." hyukjae menghentikan gerakan untuk menyersap susunya yang 1 teguk lagi akan habis. Memandang donghae diam.

"wae.." susu strawberry-nya ia letakan kembali di atas meja.

"waeyo hae..?" ulang hyukjae satu kali lagi.

"maaf,, maaf,, atas kejadian 6 tahun yang lalu" keteguhan donghae terpancar di matanya. Menatap mata bulat hyukjae dengan sesama. Memutuskan kontak mata antara donghae, eunhyuk meminum susu strawberry-nya cepat.

"aniyo.. sudah aku melupakannya kok" salah tingkah!.

'kenapa harus topic ini coba?' batin hyukjae nelangsa.

"jinja? Tapi mata-mu bersaksi kau tidak tulus memaafkan ku" pancing donghae.

"mw-mwo? Mana ada yang seperti itu" ucap eunhyuk menatap donghae.

"katakan bahwa kau tulus memaafkan aku hyukkie" tangan donghae menyentuh pipi mulus hyukjae.

'halus..' tersenyum tipis saat melihat eunhyuk salah tingkah.

"le-lepas hae, kita di tatap" matanya mengalihkan pandangan. Tidak mau memandang mata sayu donghae.

"aniyo.."

"ckckck, aku tidak memaafkanmu jika tanganmu tetap saja di pipiku" ucap hyukjae sambil menurunkan tangan donghae. Donghae hanya menghela nafas.

"sudah, tanganku sudah lepas. Kau memaafkan ku?" memandang hyukjae mata donghae memancarkan keteduhan.

"tentu saja. Aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak lama" hyukjae tersenyum. Matanya melirik ke tempat duduk siwon dan Jessica. Samar, air mata jatuh di mata besar Jessica. Tahu bahwa dirinya di pandangi, Jessica hanya pura pura main dengan Kristal yang ad adi pangkuannya.

'mianhae jess'

"gumawo hyukkie. Ayo kita mulai kisah kita" hyukjae mengalihkan pandangan menatap donghae. 'memulai kisah kita' kosakata yang terdengar asing di telinga.

"mw-mwo?"

"aku sadar hyukjae. Setelah kau pergi aku terpuruk, kehilangan sosok sahabat terbaik. Yang mau tersenyum untukku dan mengsupport. Aku.." desahan nafas frustasi terdengar dari bibir donghae.

"setelah kau pergi, aku sadar bahwa aku.. aku menyukaimu ahniyo bukan hanya sekedar menyukai tapi sekarang malah mencintaimu" fine.. hyukjae melongo. Tak tahu respon yang akan ia berikan. Senang atau..

"mari mulai kisah kita kembali" potong donghae saat pemikiran hyukjae mulai berkembang. Meraih tangan namja manisnya. Mengecup tangan putih nan halusnya.

"aku.. aku tak tahu hae" menundukkan kepala dalam. Kening donghae berkerut.

"wae? Kenapa? Karena Jessica kah?" Tanya donghae tepat sasaran, itulah yang hyukjae fikirkan.

"hnn.. aku sudah bercerai dengannya" lanjut donghae. Eunhyuk mendongak

'bercerai'

"yeaah, Kristal anakku" ucap donghae memandang Kristal yang ada di pangkuan ibunya.

"kau.." nafas hyukjae tercekat, donghae beralih memandang namja di depannya.

"kaget?" dunia seakan runtuh. Hati hyukjae sakit,, bahkan lebih sakit.

'jadi..'

"tapi setelah aku sadar bahwa aku mencintaimu, aku langsung menceraikan Jessica" hyukjae tak habis pikir, apa yang ada dipikiran namja ikan ini.

"lalu bagaimana Kristal?" Tanya hyukjae penasaran.

'picik sekali kau donghae'

"hak asuh berada di tangan Jessica, tapi jika aku ingin meng-ambil alih hak asuh Kristal itu gampang" jawab donghae datar.

"picik sekali kau"

"aku seperti ini karna kau"

"kau kejam hae"

"aku tidak perduli" donghae menjawab acuh pertanyaan hyukjae.

"ini untuk kebaikan kita" lanjutnya di tambah senyuman.

"lalu Jessica?" mata hyukjae mulai berkaca-kaca. Donghae menatap Jessica yang hanya menunduk.

"aku tidak perduli dengan wanita itu" melepaskan tangan hyukjae dan mengambil cola-nya yang sudah tidak dingin.

"kau lelaki yang jahat"

"sudah ku katakan, aku seperti ini untuk kau. Untuk kebahagiaan kita bersama." Ucapan tegas terdengar. Tak lama isakan terdengar. Isakan tangis pilu menghawatirkan persaan yeoja di sebrang meja sana.

'pasti hatinya hancur'

"jangan khawatir, Jessica sudah setuju" donghae memandang Jessica, lalu mendesis.

"Jessica wanita baik, tak sepantasnya kau seperti itu" suara parau hyukjae terdengar. Donghae menatap hyukjae sayu. Beralih duduk di sebelah namja manis itu.

"sssttt aku sudah mengaturnya" bisik donghae mengangkat dagu hyukjae. Menghapus jejak air mata yang mengalir.

'maafkan aku jess' batin donghae. Donghae memajukan kepalanya menuju Bibir ranum hyukjae dan Bibir keduannya bertemu. 2 pasang mata itu Saling memejamkan mata. Saling mncoba menikamati.

'maafkan aku jess' batin hyukjae bersuara. Menutup mata untuk menikmati ciuman yang memabukkan ini.

OoO

"jess?" panggil siwon pada yeoja di depannya. Siwon juga tidak tahu bagaimana jalan fikiran donghae namja ikan di sebrang meja sana.

'astaga kau menyakiti perasaan Jessica lagi hae' batin siwon menatap Jessica sendu. Jessica hanya menutup mata. Tak ada isakan yang ada hanya air mata yang lolos dari mata indahnya. Dalam hati ia berdoa, semoga yang tadi di lihatnya adalah ilusi. Tapi saat ia membuka mata, semua masih sama dan tak ada yang berubah.

Menyadari air mata turun dari mata indahnya. Jessica segera menghapus cepat. Tidak ingin hyukjae atau siapapun menyadari air matanya.

"gawecha.." ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Mata senang tiasa melihat objek di depannya.

'pada akhirnya takdir tidak akan berpihak kepadaku' batinnya pilu.


End file.
